The Play
by FayeFox
Summary: Desmond saved the world. But to what prize? Juno was free and she was planning something. Something that might be even worse than the flare. Continuation of 'Path to Eden'. [On-Hold] (Will probably be re-written to match the prequel as soon as it's finished)


**Hello everyone!  
**

 **I finally finished the first chapter of the continuation to my other fic '**Welcome to the Future Present **'! :D  
To be honest I'm not quite sure yet where to go with this story so if you've got any ideas feel free to share them with me!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story!**

 **Smut right on in the first chapter, yes! xD *cough***

 **As always the characters aren't mine bla bla... this fic is Man x Man... x Man... yeah so read on your own risk. I'm not to blame for any brain damage or eye cancer or whatever. This is rated M for sexual themes, violence and blood and. all. that. stuff.**

 _ **Please Review!**_ **Tell me if you liked it or disliked it and what so that I can change it for the better! English is not my first language so bear with any mistakes. For any Italian, Arabic or whatever language apart from English and German words that appear are translated with Google Translator so I'm sorry if I get something wrong sometimes. Just... pretend it's the right word or something.. whatever...**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"The world is saved. You played your part well, Desmond.  
But now it's time that I played mine..."_

 **-Assassin's Creed-**

The many different colored lights were lighting the dark streets in a kind of soothing way, making it seem like you could walk carelessly through the crowd of colorful people. For most normal people that may have been the case but not for the white-hooded figure striding nervously through the dark alleys of town, trying to avoid people as much as possible, if not merging with the crowd, his eyes darting around as if seeing ghosts.

Everyone could be a Templar. Maybe it was the girl with blonde hair and the black dress. Maybe it was the guy selling burgers in McDonalds. Or maybe it even were the policemen, who were currently trying to calm down an aggressive drunk. The use of his eagle vision was futile as the lights were blinding and the giant mass of moving grey hurt his eyes.

Two small plastic bags were rusteling against his leg from time to time as he sped up his steps like someone was chasing after him. And that was exactly the problem. He had the feeling he was indeed followed by someone and he really hoped it was no Templar... but he knew his luck.

Even though he purposely took turns through dark and empty alleys, the feeling of foreign eyes following his every step didn't leave for even a second. He fought the strong urge to climp up the walls and escape those stubborn eyes over the rooftops and let the cool night air brush his face.

His trained ears perked up when he noticed a faint sound of something hitting the hard ground with skillful silence. For the first time this late evening did he turn his head to look behind him and was imidiately met with a fist aimed for his face and could avoid it just in time before he had even time to widen his eyes in shock. He cursed aloud.

He took a few steps back, going into fighting stance as he sat the bags down without looking away and mustered the slightly taller man before him. He wore casual jeans and a white, almost grey jacket with the zipper closed completely, covering even his chin. He didn't bother covering his face with anything so Desmond could make out short black hair and the shape of his face being manlier compared to his own. His eyes stopped at the small shimmering metal symbol attached to the jacket by the man's chest. Never would he forget this triangle shaped symbol which represented the Templar order in this time. He hated how they wore white as if to mock the Assassins that way, acting like their methods to reach their goal and even their goal itself was as noble as their own.

Unconsciously he snarled at the other man, who in return let the curve of his mouth twitch upwards in a mocking smirk as if knowing what the Assassin was thinking while eyeing him up and down, waiting for the other to move. And move he did. Desmond was taken aback by the speed the other had when he assaulted the Assassin with punches and Desmond was almost too late in noticing the slight glimmer of silver before it cut a small line into his cheek, drawing small beads of blood. He wasn't surprised the guy had a knife and he was sure it wasn't his only weapon.

Desmond knew he should've been scared out of his pants, hell he _was_ , but not as scared as he should be. He never really fought a Templar before but he very well knew what they were capable of and that's why he should be scared as hell. He could only guess the reason was because he was around them for so long when he was at Abstergo. He had been scared of them, still was, for knowing they always had a plan B when their subjects didn't cooperate with them. But he got used to them. He had given up on his life by the time Lucy got him out of Abstergo. He didn't care if they killed him then. He knew they would, with his cooperation or without. It didn't matter. It only delayed his death.

He was ripped from his thoughts when a hard punch sent his head to the side and his body halfway towards the ground while he felt warmth slide slowly from his nose over his scarred lips and stained his favorite hoodie.

"What do you want?" Desmond yelled at him in anger, not really expecting an answer. The only answer he got was another punch to his face which, however, was caught this time by his hand and he returned the favor from before with an angry fist to the other's nose, which sent his enemy back two steps.

The Templar growled at him while holding onto his bloody and seemingly broken nose. His eyebrows knit together in rising rage as he straightened up. Desmond was prepared for the worst as the black-haired man's hand went to his jacket, tugged the zipper down and his hand disappeared inside. Beads of sweat slid down his temple in a mixture of fear, adrenaline and tension.

He didn't even take the time to take a breath before he turned on his heels, snatched up the bags and climped up the next wall with the support of some old boxes. He flinched as the bullet hit the wall right under his foot with a loud pang. Forget about earlier, he _was_ scared out of his pants now. His heart hammered against his rib cage like it wanted to desperately be freed.

What was wrong with him? Why was he just standing there watching the guy instead of taking him out? He had more than one oppertunity for that. Maybe he should stop thinking so damn much while fighting.

After what felt like hours of climping walls and jumping from roof to roof he finally spotted the black van parked at the dark street. He went to the edge of the rooftop and performed a leap of faith. He just wished he had landed in a haystack or something and not in a big tub of trash. He sped up his pace once more, almost running towards the door of his friend's vehicle. He hastily shoved open the black door and just as the van rocked with the added weight of his foot, a loud sound rang out and suddenly he felt a burning pain in his thigh. He slumped down into the seat in the back, breathing hard with adrenaline and fear and groaning as he pressed a hand down on his wound.

"What happened?" came the panicking voice from the driver's seat, worry sparkling in the raven-haired woman's eyes, as she glanced back at him. Of course she heard the shot and the pained sounds which came from the boy right after.

"Just drive." He panted out with a strained voice.

"Drive!"

 **-Assassin's Creed-**

"Desmond! Rebecca!" Lucy greeted the two figures standing at the door as the dark-haired woman closed it behind her, an arm hauled over her shoulder to support a wounded Assassin.

"What happened?" She asked as she noticed the blood soaked pant leg beside the other little wounds.

"Had a little argument with an old acquaintance." Desmond hissed when Rebecca helped him sit down on the couch and Lucy hurried out of the room just to come back a few seconds later with a small first aid box.

"I would apprecciate it if you would NOT bleed all over the couch. As you might've guessed we don't have the luxury to go out and buy furniture whenever we like." Desmond rolled his eyes at the Brit's words who just entered the room with a cup of what was most likely coffee in his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Not like I begged to get shot."

"What happened?" Shaun asked with unusual seriousness as he nodded towards the other's wound.

"Templars happened." he hissed out as Lucy cleaned the wound. Luckily the bullet didn't get stuck. "It was just one but he was well trained. He kept following me for quite a while before he attacked. I guess he hoped I'd lead him right towards our hide-out." He tested his leg when Lucy was done patching him up but didn't stand up, instead he leaned back into the couch with a heavy sigh. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he felt just how tired he was.

"Welcome back." scarred lips were pressed to his slightly softer ones before he could even recognize the voice as Ezios who came up from behind and leaned over him.

Desmond couldn't surpress the smile which now adorned his face. At least he got over the blushing over every little kiss as he finally got used to this rather strange relationship. Immidiately the young American started to relax as he slid further into the sofa, welcoming the gentleness of the Italian's fingers running through his short hair.

"What happened?" came the voice from behind Ezio as the other Master Assassin entered the room just as Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun left to continue their work.

"Our bird was careless once again." Ezio answered before Desmond could, his voice serious dispite the grin on his lips. Altair just raised an eyebrow as he mustered the now slightly blood soaked bandage on the youngest Assassin's leg. After deciding his lover would be alright he took a few more steps around the sofa to stand in front of Desmond. He tilted the other man's chin up with a finger and bent down to place a kiss on the other's lips then on his forehead.

"Be more careful next time you go out." he said sternly.

(Of course he couldn't go without lecturing me.) Desmond thought to himself as he sighed inwardly. But he was already used to Altairs lectures when he hurt himself. He noticed this was his way of showing concern. Desmond only nodded in return.

"I need a shower." Desmond sighed out as he rested his head on the back of the couch, uncomfortable with his clothes sticking to his sweat covered skin.

"I should lend you a hand." The Italian winked at him and Desmond already knew how that would end so he did the only thing he could in this situation.

"I think it's better if Altair helped me out." He gave the Syrian a quick glance, silently asking if he was alright with this and shifted his attention back to a pouting Ezio when Altair gave a light nod.

"I'm hurt, _tesoro_!" Ezio feigned hurt with a dramatic gasp and a hand on his heart. The other two Assassins just ignored him and Desmond went upstairs to get himself cleaned up. It took a while as Altair had to support the other. He made attempts to carry his lover which earned him a glare. Finally reaching the bathroom Desmond gave his older lover a nervous glance.

"You know, I can handle cleaning myself. It's only my leg, not like I'm dying here." Altair hestitated but nodded as he waited until the bathroom door slid shut before he leaned himself against the wall just beside the door.

Desmond got ready to shower while disregarding his clothes on the white tile floor. He stepped into the shower and hissed when the rays of water hit his wound. He insprected it with disgust as it looked deeper than it really was and had an angry red outline. He had to be careful while washing up to not let any soap get into contact with it. He could only imagine what that would feel like. He was so occupied with his thoughts about his leg that he didn't notice someone joining him in the shower before strong rough arms closed around his waist and a warm muscular chest pressed against his back.

"You should be more careful from now on." according to the heavy Arabic accent it was Altair pressed against him. He didn't manage to keep the concern out of his voice or maybe he didn't even try. Around the others the two Master Assassin's had mostly complete control over their emotions but when they were alone with Desmond they let them show freely... well most of the time... you know, pride and all. It was worse now than before as they lost Desmond once already and they were so overprotactive that it's almost annoying but that was one of the things he loved about them.

"I was careful, just unlucky is all. Nothing new for me really." Desmond scoffed out but couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks at the now wet body pressed against his back. Of course Altair noticed.

"What are you still embarrassed about now, _habibi_? I already saw everything." he spoke gently against his ear, hot breath sending light shivers down his spine. 'Well that helped.' the American thought as his blush darkened and he just knew the other was grinning.

"Or is it this arouses you?" to demonstrate his meaning he pressed even closer to the younger Assassin and his hands caressed his abdomen and chest in an erotic way he thought only Ezio was capable of. It drew a little moan from the younger man's lips and send little jolts of pleasure straight to his groin which was already half hard from that simple touch.

" _Desmond_." Altair almost moaned his name with heavy Arabic accent and there was so much adoration and lust in his voice it made Desmond's heart beat faster against his rib cage than it already was. He felt the hardness of the other's member against his ass and moaned when a slick hand closed around his own erection making his back arch and hips twitsch in pleasure, grinding his ass unconsciously against Altair, making the older Assassin moan. His own moan turned into a pained whimper as his injury started to sting with his leg supporting too much weight for so long. Altair spun him around, looking slightly concerned at his leg before kissing his way from Desmond's collarbone over one of his nipples towards his abdomen and stopped right in front of his now fully hardened cock. He hooked the other's injured leg over his shoulder, holding it in place as he kneed and planted a kiss to the top of Desmond's cock before scarred lips engulfed the yougner man's erection in pleasurable heat.

"Wha-" Desmond gasped out before a strangled moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back against the wall, ignoring the pain pulsing at the back of his head and his hands fisted into his lover's short hair who kept licking and sucking him as if Desmond was some kind of delicacy. As his moans gained volume and his breath quickened while his fists in Altair's hair tightened his lover knew he was close so the older Assassin leaned forward, hand pumping the pre-cum leaking erection in a fixed rythm and lips pressed once more to the other's ear and whispered foreign words dripping with honey into his ear. He knew Desmond couldn't understand what he said but knew, too that his younger lover loved it when he spoke in his mother language at moments like these, it turned Desmond on just as much as it did Altair seeing his lover's reaction. That was all it took to make the younger man come with a high pitched moan of Altair's name.

Panting and tired he slid down the wall, sitting on the tile floor with his leg still over the other's shoulder looking at his lover's smug grin who knew he just gave the young American the most amazing blowjob he ever had. Desmond's attempt to look annoyed backfired some as his flushed face, half lidded and parted lips while panting only turned the Syrian Assassin on even more. His erection looked painfully hard as it was neclected all that time and Desmond saw the conflict in Altair's eyes as the older man didn't want to take this any further in fear of agitating Desmond's wound any more so Desmond gulped nervously when he shifted onto his knees and his head descended onto his lover's cock with trembling lips. He remembered the first time he had done this. It had happened without thinking not of his own accord but now he wanted to do this for him. He knew he wasn't even nearly as good as Ezio probably was at this but Altair couldn't help the smile as his younger lover tried his best and gods did his soft lips feel good around him. His hand slid through the American's dark hair but didn't put any preassure into the hold as he didn't want to force him to anything Desmond didn't want. The low moans of the Syrian gave Desmond the courage he needed as he took the leaking erection deeper into his mouth, relaxing his jaw to prevent from gagging as good as he could. He heard breath hitch above him and glanced up to see Altair's golden eyes sharply fixed onto his own, lips parted. As Desmond took in the form of his Syrian lover he couldn't help but be reminded of how ridiculously sexy his lovers could look. Suddenly said lover grit his teeth, almost growling out.

"Desmond." He groaned out warningly as his hands fisted into Desmond's hair a bit tighter to pull him away and he took the signal as he pulled away and pumped the Master Assassin towards his orgasm. After catching his breath, Altair pulled his younger lover close, one hand around his waist and the other on the back of his neck to pull him into a gentle yet needy kiss, making Desmond moan into the other's mouth.

"I forgot you turn more and more into a second Ezio." Desmond mumbled more to himself after they pulled apart, almost regretting taking Altair along for support instead of Ezio. But he was sure his leg wouldn't have been the only thing aching right now had it been Ezio with him in the shower.

"What was that, _habibi_?" Altair asked but Desmond was sure he heard what he said considering the smirk playing on the older Assassin's lips while his body was pressed against the younger man once again as they finished washing up. He also noticed how the other started calling him _habibi_ more often than not these days and he had to admit... he kinda liked it.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm NOT going to write the translation of "habibi" and "tesoro" anymore 'cause you should already know these dammit!**

 **I don't know when I'll update next as I'm pretty busy with university and working on a gaaaame :D (nothing special really...lol)**

 **Please REVIEW! Flamers will be ignored unless I want to be humored by the fact that people read through a whole story of smut between men just to flame about it later... makes me laugh every time! love these trolls!**

 **See ya in the next chapter then!**


End file.
